Future of The Leaf
by keecon
Summary: Follow as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the Leaders of the Ninja Alliance forge ahead to keep the peace they have established After the 4th great ninja war, nearly eleven years into the future as they create new alliances with other powerful villages and powerful enemies. there will be pairings and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1 The Next Generation

**Author's**** Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto manga/anime but it would be cool if I did, also this is my first fanfiction. I know that the first chapter is short, but I want to see if people actually like it and would like for me to continue it. Warning this chapter contents some OC but afterwards it will mostly be about the characters we've all come to enjoy. This is version two of my first chapter, noticed some things I didn't really like while rereading and said in a South Parkish tone "My god!" it must be fixed!

* * *

Future of The Leaf 

**CHAPTER 1: The Next Generation**

The winds were calm in the lively village of the hidden Leaf, but sadly it's people were not. Many of the inhabitants had spent the past several hours running around frantically. The most erratic of them all were the ANBU and Jonin ninja that were still left in Konoha. One such ANBU that was dawned with a fox like mask with blue lines going down it's face seemed the most worried of all. As he jumped from from roof to roof at breakneck speed all he could say was

"Where?! where could they have gone! They'll kill me if I don't find them, damn" Suddenly after another thirty minutes of aimless searching a thought had crossed his mind. He landed on the familiar stomping grounds of the roof of his old ninja academy and sat down, meditating silently. He had wondered why he hadn't thought of doing it sooner but soon pushed all thoughts out of his mind in order to concentrate.

After laying perfectly still for a few minutes the ANBU snapped his head back up towards the mountain of the hokage faces. He sighed out heavily, half in relief and half in irritation. He jumped up high enough to see the entire village underneath him. The ANBU ninja then formed the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. His doppelganger appeared in a poof of smoke near his right side and spun him in midair before throwing him in the direction of the Hokage faces.

(Hokage Monument)

On the surface of the monument like mountain Three children stood. Two boys and a girl, the two boys were standing opposite of each other getting ready to fight while the little girl just stood worried looking between them. The boy on the far left had neatly combed bright red hair with spiky tips that went just a little bit past his ears. He was wearing a loose fitting sleeveless black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and tan knee length Khakis and had coal black eyes. He had an arrogant familiar smirk on his face.

"Give it up Nam, I've already beaten you four times" The boy he was addressing had short brunette hair with bright blue pupiless eyes. He was also wearing a black T shirt with the exception that his had Orange outlines with the Uzumaki symbol on his back and light blue cut of pants. He started to look extremly pissed as he turned as red as his combattens hair. it caused him to yell back

"What's that supposed'ta mean stupid?, i've beaten you four times too!" the red heads smirk grew larger as he retorted

"It means you're gonna cry to your momma when I beat you at Ninja" The pair were getting ready to attack each other as one activated his single tomoe Sharingan and the other his Byakugan. as they begin to charge the third child interrupted there flow by saying shyly.

"U-um guys? I...I don't think our mommies and daddies w-want you two f-fighting" The little girl had short blonde hair with strands that went a little past her ears like her mother. She also had pupiless lavender colored eyes and had on a silk dark purple kimono and was quite pale in complexion.

They stopped dead in their tracks as they released there dōjutsu. The brunette boy sighed loudly and said

"Ah Hana, what you worried about them for sis?! they ain't even in the village."

The red headed boy nodded politely and said

"Yeah, the bakka is right for once. All of our parents or on an important mission right now" She then looked down at her feet while trying to muster up the strength to continue on with the discussion, finally saying

"B-But, you didn't tell uncle. H-he will be looking F-for us, probably the whole village" The two boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows and said simultaneously

"Pfft please" this caused the girl to sigh sadly in defeat. The cocky duo began to gloat further.

The brunette boy states proudly as he put his left hand around his right arm with his fist up

"With my all seeing eyes he wouldn't be able to get close enough, I would just need my famous one two punch"

The red headed boy nodded in agreement adding further

"Yes with his Byakugan and my Sharingan I doubt he could do much. I am half Uchiha and Uzumaki after all. The lavender eyed girl rolled her eyes at them before looking just behind them and started to giggle lightly. This caused both of them to look very confused as they both said

"What?"

Suddenly they felt the ground shake beneath them as something had landed just behind them that caused both of their eye's to bulge out in sudden fear. From that very spot the pair could hear a voice that sounded both hauntingly blood thirsty and freakishly calm.

"Well now… is that right? was it... the one, two punch you said?" the two boys turned around slowly and shakily one trying to stay calm and cool and failing while the other was visibly showing his fear. the boys said nervously

"H-hey… uncle Konohamaru" the masked Ninja smacked their heads together causing them both to double over and clutch their heads while Konohamaru snacthed of his mask and yelled

"DON'T YOU LITTLE PUNKS 'UNCLE KONOHAMARU' ME! THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU THREE AND LOOK AT THIS"

through half squinted eyes the looked at an innocently smiling Hana and sighed.

"YOU DRAGGED POOR LITTLE HANA-HIME INTO YOUR LITTLE PLAY NINJA GAME"

The brunette murmured under his breath

"Yeah well you're the one who taught us how…"

"SHUT IT, THAT'S NOT THE POINT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY BRO KOYO KAGE-SAMA AND YOUR DAD THE KURAI HA KAGE-SAMA WOULD DO? AND NOT TO MENTION YOUR MOTHER… OH KAMI I WOULDN'T HEAR THE END OF IT UNTIL ALL THE GENIN BECOME JONIN!..." He sighed deeply thinking I'm starting to sound like Iruka.

Konohamaru calmed himself down and grabbed the boys, putting them under each of his arms and had Hana climb on his back. He sighed once again before saying

"Well I have you now, lets get you three back to the Hokage tower so Nara can calm everyone down, hold on tight" He jumped down from the Hokage faces while looking at the new edition of Naruto and Sasuke and smiled while thinking my turn will come. The two boys frowned at each other as the the red headed boy said mockingly

"Nice all seeing eyes Namito" the Brunette known as Namito scowled further at the red headed Uchiha and said

"Shut up Itachi"


	2. Chapter 2 The Price of Provension

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto manga/anime but it would be cool if I did, also this is my first fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Price of Prevention**

From within the new complex of the kage Tower, sat a young stressed out man. while at his average darkly colored wooden desk he went over tons of paper work scanning it lazily while slowly tapping his finger on his desk. he had hit that same spot so often now that it started to leave a visible dent.

He put the papers down slowly as he began to hear a commotion from outside his office that seemed to Echo throughout the hallways. His door slammed open from the force of Konohamaru's kick. He walked in with his eyebrows twitching as the three children were moving around frantically all over his face and shoulders. This caused him to say tiredly

"Alright, alright. Were here, you can sit down now."In response this caused them to chant happily

"Ceiling drop, ceiling drop, ceiling drop!" The stressed out ANBU sighed in defeat, but couldn't help but smile before saying

"Fine." The trio of children climbed down to his midsection and clung to him so tightly that he was nearly winded. He jumped up performing a backflip and landed on the ceiling, while using his chakra to stick to it. He then let himself fall while spinning only to land back on his feet with the children still attached.

They cheered for him to go again but Konohamaru was stern about the deal they made.

"Sorry, deals a deal. Now Namito, Hana back to your father's room, and you Itachi... let's just call it your dad's brooding room." They all jumped off of the ANBU ninja and ran out of the room and back into their fathers respective rooms.

He turned towards the Nara clan leader expecting him to be annoyed but was surprised to see him more amused than anything else. Shikamaru said half jokingly

"After all these years, you're still chasing cats I see." This caused Konohamaru to laugh and say

"I think the word you're looking for is brats." Shikamaru lazily shrugged and retorted back saying

"Cats, brats it's all the same." Shikamaru had then taken on a more serious look as he remembered the paperwork he was working on before the interruption and sighed heavily. Konohamaru sat down in a nearby chair and said

"Well at least that's one problem down" with no need to glance up Shikamaru simply said in a glum tone

"Yeah, sure one problem down, about another hundred to go. Such a pain." Konohamaru raised his brow and said with a voiced laced with concern

"Still no word from Naruto?" The Nara advisor shook his head.

"No, he's been gone for nearly 10 months now on this negotiation assignment with the Land Of Demons. I told him as our Koyo Kage, he shouldn't have gone. Or at the very least not alone. A representative should have been fine" Konohamaru folded his arms in concern.

"You think I should go get em?" Shikamaru looked up at him and took some time to think about the question. He finally said

"No, Sasuke's still gone as well, trying to assimilate the Rain village into the Ninja alliance. An action I advised him against as our Kurai Ha Kage, but of course he ignored my advisement but at least he took his strike team Taka with him." He messaged his temples before continuing

"What's the point of having two Kage if they both leave the village and don't listen to their advisor. Might as well be advising a wall. Such a pain in the ass those two are. Plus Sakura was the only authorized one to go outside the village to assist the Sand village and beef up there medical staff. So in short, with no Sannin here we're going to need you here in case something happens. You're the only other person whose power can even compare to there's."

Shikamaru waited for a response but soon realized that Konohamaru stopped paying attention.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that but... shorter?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and said

"You sure you're not a blood relative of Naruto?" Konohamaru smirked in response and said

"Hey, you know i'm not the only Kage level ninja left in the village, you could always ask-" Suddenly cut of, Shikamaru said almost loudly

"No we can't, he's not even close to being trustworthy." The Nara clan head's implication made konohamaru's stomach turn with anger and made him clench his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. With a hint of bitterness the angered ANBU said

**"I was talkin about Akimichi Choji" There was silence. Shikamaru couldn't believe he even hinted at receiving help from him right now, especially to Konohamaru. The stress got to him at times, causing him to occasionally blurt out things he shouldn't, either that or he had been hanging out with Naruto for too long. The Shikamaru turned his chair around and looked out of his window towards the Akimichi district of the village.**

(Akimichi Compound)

Choji Stood at the center of his household at a large red round table dressed like his father before him. To his right sat Ino dressed in a lavender dress and pinned up hair with a brown haired chubby baby in her lap, to his left sat his father dressed in dark red robes. Choji's brow began to twitch as he was losing his patents with his arguing clan members and finally bellowed out

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ARGUING YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT HELPING ANYTHING! THE DECISION WAS MADE BY THE ELDERS AND CLAN HEADS, SASUKE EARNED HIS PLACE BACK IN THE VILLAGE AND THAT'S THAT!." His gathered clan members had slowly began to calm down when suddenly another clan member spoke.

"THAT UCHIHA BASTARD NEARLY COST US OUR HEIR TO THE CLAN!" The clan members then continued there uproar causing Choji to drop his head on the table causing it to thud loudly while Ino tried to console him by rubbing his shoulder. He looked up and said with a renewed will

"YOU ALL HAVE GOT TO GET OVER THAT, IT WAS FOURTEEN YEARS AGO FOR KAMI'S SAKE, DON'T YOU THROW THAT KUNIA AT ME! IT'S HYPOCRITICAL TO YOUR ARGUMENT!"

(Hokage Tower)

Shikamaru continued to look on as he said lazily"He's busy."

The ANBU nin finally stood with his irritation starting to boil over. He pulled his mask out from within his flak jacket and put it back on his face before looking back at Shikamaru and saying

"Screw this, I'm Naruto's brother and right arm if shit goes down badly. I will not allow Namito and Hana to lose their father like he did. Besides you know something about losing someone don't you Nara Shikamaru?" These words from the younger Ninja made Shikamaru squint and glance at the Top left drawer in his desk that contained and old polished lighter. He then looked back towards Konohamaru and said while crossing his hands in front of his face

"Were shinobi kid, we do what we need to do." Konohamaru walked past the siting Shikamaru. Neither one of them making eye contact or so much as turning their heads towards each other. Konohamaru simply replied, saying

"I know, and thats what i'm doing" He opened up the window behind the advisor nin. As he began to step out of it with a breeze coming in all he heard was

"Darkness cannot exist without light you know, if something really has happened to Naruto. Odds are, you'd be next in line to be the Kōyō Kage" Konohamaru stopped halfway out the window and turned his head back towards Shikamaru. There was a long silence between the two shinobi.

Finally Konohamaru turned back towards the window and said seriously

"If I can't bring back this one, I don't deserve to be one." Channeling chakra into his feet. He jumped from the tower and landed on a nearby building and continued jumping roof tops until he reached the Hidden Leaf villages boarder.

Shikamaru begun to pick up his stack of papers and organized them for what he was all to certain would be Naruto's return. The Nara ninja smirked to himself thinking he must be blood relative of that knucklehead, both of them are such a pain.

(Demon Country Outskirts)

Naruto sat hiding, his hair now the same length as his father the fourth. With nearly all black clothing from the neck down all laced with metal mesh protection. This was all covered by a longer version of the coat he once wore when he fought pain. Only now it was torn with blood streaming down.

He was breathing heavily and had a frightened women in his arms with light blonde hair, pupiless eyes similar to the Hyuga except her eyes were a pale lavender. She was also wearing priestess formal dresswear from her country. As they hid behind a large oak tree in a forest the sun began to set.

The women spoke while shaken.

"Naruto, you're bleeding" he placed his hand over her mouth as he peeked behind the tree while activating sage mode. He felt that nothing was coming for them yet. He looked towards the women and said sternly

"Shion, if were going to get out of this you're going to have to stay quiet when I say so you know?" She looked away in shame. Naruto used his sage mode for about ten minutes scanning the tried to stay quiet but needed to say what was on her mind. She removed Naruto's hand and said

"Do you regret it? I know you did it for your village, so we wouldn't go to war." Naruto looked down at her and said frantically

"Oi Shion I told you to... no, no I don't. I made you a promise, and I never break a promise… I never go back on my word as a ninja. Now let me keep you safe and get us ou-" he was cut off suddenly by a black and blue spear that went through the tree and straight through his heart.

Shion's eyes grew wide with terror. Her breathing started to get heavy as fear started to overtake her. She screamed out

"Naruto! Please. Please tell me you're just a copy t-that you're a clone!" The color started to leave his face and blood started to drip from his mouth. His vision started to blur from the pain. He could only get out one thing before life started to leave him.

"Damn, shoulda... took Konohamaru with me."


	3. shout out

Hello readers all, sadly this is not a new chapter, but I am working on it. Just wanted to say thank you to some fanfiction users and also to inform you all that are new to my story that if you have a helpful review/suggestion I will try my hardest to implement your suggestion unless it clashes with the story that I am trying to create. I am almost always updating and changing what I can to chapters that are already posted because I do care if you all like whats here, plus I never think it's good enough anyway . So yeah, check in on old chapters from time to time it will most likely be cleaned up more. Now It is time for those shout outs!

MYK-ON- I'm really glad that your enjoying my story so far, I hope you will continue to Like the story and the events that will unfold.

Vexdynana- Although you have not left a review, you have talked to me about some things I could do to improve my story such as the transition problem I was having. also for those of you who have not read her fics, I would recommend it if you like AnkOro. It's called The Exchange: Power or Freedom? I have even helped on the current chapter of that story myself with the action scene, because my brain is crazy. anyway Thanks, I loves you!

SkyUnih- I have to thank you as well because I got the idea to fix my transitional problem from your fic DRAINED another NaruHina story I would recommend now that I think about it. Great alternate look on the series.

Now Comes the part where I shamelessly advertise my true love of a story that is my own original. It's called The Order Seven of One: Shadow of The Crow If you like my type of writing then you will probably enjoy it in the form of an epic space opera! There will be two links. One is the sister site to this one, the other is trying to get it some sweet love.

s/3185517/1/The-Order-Seven-of-One-Shadow-of-The-Crow

or

/story/11458849-The-Order-Seven-Of-One-Shadow-Of-The-Crow-by-Keeconah1


	4. Chapter 3 The Coming of War

****Author's**** Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto manga/anime but it would be cool if I did, also this is my first fanfiction.I know that the first chapter is short, but first I want to see if people actually like it and would like for me to continue it. Warning this chapter contents some OC but afterwards will mostly be about the characters we've all come to enjoy. Also I'm for follows and favs in order to see if y'all want me to continue. Also this chapter actually turned out to be a bit longer than I originally thought it would be, well I guess thats what happens when you drink green tea at three times the strength.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Coming of War**

From the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf village, a familiar fair skinned shinobi walked towards it's great gates. Tired and out of breath from her long and taxing mission in the Sand Village she wiped the sweat from her brow and brushed her dark blue bangs aside. She looked up and had suddenly seen a familiar fox masked wearing ANBU ninja leaping over the other side of the gate and on a nearby tree above her.

Konohamaru turned, looking in every direction trying to remember the exact location of the Demon country. Remembering that it is right next to the swamp country made him smirk in triumph. he placed his right hand on his ANBU short sword and prepared to gather his chakra in his legs when he suddenly heard a familiar softly spoken voice.

"Konohamaru-Kun" The ANBU freaked out and lost his footing, falling down and landing face first into the ground. Thankfully most of the damage was absorbed by his mask. Hinata ran towards him in concern and helped him get back on his feet.

As he brushed himself off in a hurry The dark blue haired kuonichi placed her hand on his shoulder in concern and asked worriedly

"Are you okay? I'm sorry If I made you fall" Konohamaru looked back towards her and said assuredly

"It's fine Hinata-Sama, I mostly hurt my pride." The Hyuga clan leader smiled sweetly, glad that he was ok but tilted her head to the side in curiosity and asked

"Your leaving the village in quite a rush. Are you on a mission? is it about Naruto?" He thought to himself

_Shit, i can't have her worry and run of to look for him, if something is happening and she got in the middle he would kill me for putting his wife in danger. _

in an attempt to mask any concern he had about the situation Konohamaru said in a mock carefree tone

"Really Hinata-Sama It's nothing you have to...worry about?" halfway through his sentence a twinge of fear started to overtake him as Hinata's soft handed touch turned into steel like vice grip. Her once sweet smile now, although unchanging, now seemed eerily angry. Her byakugan activated slowly and she said darkly through her half lidded lavender eyes

"Konohamaru-Kun...Please do not...Lie to me. Has Naruto really not returned to the Village?" The war had changed just about everyone, in every village. Hinata was no exception. Her experience made her a very strong and capable clan head, and is currently using her cemented confidence as a stern leader to scare the hell out of the sweating ANBU ninja. He tried to come up with something to say to sway her, but the look in hers eyes spelled certain doom if he did so. In the end he said reluctantly

"He hasn't lady Hinata. It's been almost a year now. His last form of contact was over a month ago and that can't… It's not Naruto. And I'm going to bring him back to you, to Hana, to Namito, and back to this village." Hinata's expression softened, but still worry and concern had imprinted itself on the kunoichi's face. there was silence between them, she released her grip of his shoulder and walked back towards the gate.

The ANBU looked at her with confusion beneath his mask that She could see with her Byakugan. She stopped in order to say something to put his perplexed curiosity to an end.

"I'm trusting you to get Naruto Konohamaru-kun, I know you can. If this some kind of an attack against Naruto as a leaf Kage then it's very possible that our children could be in danger. Sasuke's children as well. What better way is there to cripple a kage then by attacking what he or she values most. I will guard them while you go after Naruto"

As she walked towards the opening gates of the village and greeted by local leaf ninja Konohamaru watched almost again he remembered the Hyuga of the Leaf were many things, being rash just wasn't one of them. As the doors closed with her inside he turned back in the direction towards the demon county. He thought to himself

_Should I run there? At top speed, I could get there in a day n a half_. _But if I use that jutsu, it will only take four fifths of that time... might waste some Chakra but. _

Konohamaru grabbed his sheathed short sword once again and removed it. What was revealed was a longer version of the kuni once wielded by the fourth Hokage. The ANBU Nin sat still and focused on the natural energy around him. Once he was finished he took his blade and threw it as hard as he could.

It flew like a football going towards a football goal. Except it was traveling so fast that it nearly broke the sound barrier. From where he stood he held his hand out. Almost as if he was holding onto the short weapon. He flashed away from the ground in a blinding blue light. He was suddenly miles away from the Village hidden the leaves with the blade in hand.

While free falling, he repeated the process and threw the blade of into the distance and disappeared in a flash of blue light right before he hit the ground. As He flashed from point to point, there was only one thing that the ANBU ninja was thinking. _Hope you didnt get yourself into trouble out there Naruto-ni._

**Demon Country Outskirts**

Naruto sat limp at the base of the tree with the spear through his heart and cooling blood trickled down his open mouth. Shion cried hysterically while tugging harshly on his sleeve in desperation. She hadn't even realized that the dried leaves around her were being crushed beneath the feet of an approaching hooded man.

He approached the tree and ominously ran his fingers across the bark, leaving scratch marks deep in the tree with his sharp magenta colored nails. Shion jerked her head in his direction as his head crept slowly towards her. A low toned cackle could be heard from the assailant. His mouth was stretched in an unnaturally large grin with coal black jagged razor like teeth.

Finally getting a good look at him she noticed that he was very thin and pale, almost sickly. His cloak was a dark green in color and had all the symbols of the five major villages across the top of his hood with x's over them. She could not understand how he could have found them let alone hit naruto through a tree because the upper half of his face was covered by a black piece of cloth wrapped around his head.

Finally after a long pause he spoke with a young voice.

"Look at you, the great Uzumaki Naruto. Wielder of the sage of the sixth paths power and you couldn't even avoid my spear, fucking worthless trash. If not even you could stop me then neither can that pretty boy little shit Sasuke. we will come for him next and then that will be the end of your entire village. After that we will take your alliance apart. Village by village and piss on your graves, but for now the little priestess bitch"

He stretched out his hand towards her, ready to rip out her throat as she stood. petrified by fear, with every approaching inch of his hand towards her throat her breathing became more and more erratic. As soon as his hand was close enough however, Shion quickly wiped away her tears and smirked. She grabbed his hand tightly and locked it in a deathly strong grip.

The hooded figure was momentarily struck with confusion of her strength, but quickly wrote it off and said

"Fear and a primal need to survive, an amusing struggle. Still you're gonna die today priestess" he pulled back his other hand behind his head and pointed it like a spear." As he did this Shion replied saying

"You know what the problem is with guys like you?" He ignored her question and changed his expression to that of an icy cold one. The hooded man trusted his hand forward only to have it completely stopped before it reached Shion's face. He quickly turned his head towards the lifeless corpse of Naruto only to see that it had grabbed his remaining hand with his left and was smirking. Naruto then said

"You never know when to shut the hell up" the man tried to pull back, but was unable. He looked back towards Shion who had then dispersed in a puff of smoke and was replaced by another smirking Naruto. Angered and confused the man screamed

"No way! No fucking way! I stabbed you in the frigin chest! How the fuck! You're not a Shadow Clone, you can't be. Our Intel says a Shadow clone disappears after one good goddamn hit!" The Naruto bound to the tree shook his head and said

"Did you dumbasses really think that after all these years I wouldn't fix that little problem?" The man was livid, the thought of Naruto, a ninja who was once considered to be one of the stupidest ninjas in history calling him a dumbass caused him to feel profound amounts of rage towards the blonde. He smiled satanically and said bitterly

"You've been experimenting with jutsu? Clever bitch, but it's not enough! Not nearly a fucking nuff!" His veins begin to pop and bulge as he struggled like a mad man. He managed to trash around enough to lift the Naruto clones of there feet. They persistently held firm. He spread his arms apart in order to clap them together in order to make the clones smash into each other.

However as he did so time appeared to, by his perception slow down as he could feel that something dangerous was about to happen. Right before they slammed into each other there stomachs started to glow and they said smugly at the same time

"What? Did you think that was the only new trick I learned?... Rasengan Bomb." As they slammed together and dissipated in to smoke he noticed that two Oodama Rasengan had also smashed into each and began to expand. He took up a desperate defensive stance in order to protect himself and said right before the combined Jutsu exploded

"Oh fuck me"

The resulting explosion grew so wide in diameter that that it cleared a giant circular path in the middle of the forest It was as if a meteor had hit and left a giant crater in the earth. The damage of it all could have easily had been seen from miles away.

**Demon Country Forest Edge**

Naruto had jumped from tree to tree speeding towards the border between the Demon and Swamp country. He glanced towards the explosion that was created by his Jutsu. A white bulging white eyed expression was plastered all over his face.

Naruto slowly and mechanically turned his head back forward like a ticking cloak towards the now unamused blonde woman he was carrying in his arms. The only thing he could think to say to her was

"Oops, sorry Shion" she said sarcastically

"Oh don't worry Naruto, you can do whatever you want, if you want to tear this country a new one, who am I to say no." Naruto sighed deeply and said almost pleading

"Oh come on, I didn't know it would be that bad, that's a new one... kind of, hope I didn't hurt anyone in that blast" He looked at her with his blue eyes with a sad expression which caused her to look away and blushed saying

"Well... it's okay, this once. Besides I don't think there's anyone living out this far anyway. So, are we safe now?" Naruto was just about to respond when an unnaturally loud scream could be heard In the Distance.

"UZUUUUMAKI!" Both the eyes of Naruto and Shion grew wide with fear. Naruto glanced back once again to see that the man was blazing straight towards them at speeds that nearly matched his own while using the Chakra of the Nine tails. Finally he answered her in a worried tone.

"Short answer, no. I dont think so." She started to sweat. After the horrible incident with Mōryō, she felt like he could do anything, but seeing him actually worry scared her. She tried to help him by suggesting frantically

"Wait, the six paths power you told me about. Why not use that?" The blonde Kage shook his head in frustration and said

"I can't, something about him is blocking that power. I dont know why, but I can't think about that now. He's caught up" _Damn, cant fight him and protect her._

In his rage the man speed right past Naruto, he tried to force himself. The hooded figure turned his body towards the two. As he attempted to stop himself he landed in a tree and the sheer force of his power blew it to piecesses. As he recomposed himself and brushed of part of the mangled remains his robes on his right arm. Naruto was feeling a small sense desperation for the situation because all the wounds this hooded monster had received from that massive explosion were visibly healing.

The mad man laughed to himself and an ominous grin stretched across his face. His covered face turned towards Naruto and he said in an unhinged tone "Tell me Uzumaki, how many variants can you make for the same fucking Jutsu." Naruto glared at him but couldn't help but say

"Funny enough I get asked that a lot" The man's smile grew wider as he took up a fighting stance. The air was still. Naruto was preparing to sacrifice himself for Shion, hoping that she would be able to take that time to escape, he of course knew that the chance of that happening was slim to none. In the back of his mind the only thing he could think about was the family he'd be leaving behind. Hinata, Namito, and Hana. He was going to become his father and it pained him to leave them like that, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The mysterious man started to lunge towards them, but as he did this his face was suddenly stricken with a painful expression. Rather than rushing the two blonds He went right past them pin willing right into another tree with a loud bang. From where he stood, a Leaf ANBU landed, wearing a mask that was all too familiar to Naruto.

Konohamaru looked up at the pair and said

"Sup, Naruto-Ni" The blonde ninja was overwhelmed with relief to Konohamaru, and wasted no time saying

"Quick! little bro, we have to kill him. Otherwise he's going to kill Shion… and our baby."


	5. Chapter 4 The New Dawn

**Author's notes:** Finally done! I wanted to get this out much earlier but my computer was being a butt. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have.

* * *

**Chapter 4:The New Dawn**

Konohamaru Stood there, dazed and confused. He almost didn't get it until he looked at Shion and noticed a sleeping blonde baby bundled up in the girls arms. He wiped his head back up and looked at the priestess and then to Naruto. The only thing he could think to say was

"You know, Hinata is going to kill you right. It's not going to be a very gentle fist." Naruto in response sighed heavily and face palmed himself. He drug his hand down his face and said in a muffled voice

"Oi Konohamaru, we don't have time for this." The ANBU nin tilted his head to the side in confusion and said

"Why? Because of that guy that I sent flying? I think you're worried for nothing Naruto-Ni, I kicked him in the back of his skull. With a Sage art kick. He's gone for sure" mere seconds after Konohamaru said that boastfully a near by tree fell down and was then seen being flung up into the air and heading straight towards them.

Konohamaru was surprised but nevertheless got into a battle stance and prepared to punch it out of the air. It wasn't until the last second that he realized by the trajectory of the falling tree that it was going to go right past them. He watched as it went right over there heads and thought _what the hell was that? A bad throw? Wait... no fuck! _

The ANBU looked back towards Naruto only to see a fist inches away from his face. As the hooded man made contact with Konohamaru's jaw the protective ANBU mask shattered like glass upon impact. He went flying backwards, the force of it caused him to roll through the dirt like tumbleweed caught in the middle of a high-speed gale force wind storm.

He landed in the woods, back first into a rocky mountain leaving a giant hole in it's surface and coughed up blood upon impact. He pried himself from the dented surface and fell straight down and landed gracelessly on his knees. Feeling dazed and now sporting an insanely painful headache he clutched his face and tried to sooth the throbbing pain to no avail.

He looked up to see the crazed man standing right in front of him, smiling maliciously. His claws begin to visibly extend, he pointed his right hand towards the ANBU's shinobi forehead protector headband and said mockingly

"You know what the problem is with guys like you? You're so goddamn stupid"

Konohamaru calmed himself down and smirked before spitting blood into the man's shadow covered face. He flinched and stumbled backwards. When he wiped away the blood he looked at Konohamaru and noticed him forming a super giant Rasengan with a cocky smile.

The man shook his head and laughed lightly. Konohamaru looked at him with slight confusion as the man held his arms straight out and said

"Go ahead you brat I'll show you that one over bloated Rasengan don't mean shit to me!" Konohamaru's smile returned. He only said one thing in respons.

"One?" The man's arrogant display diminished as he half turned to see Naruto in his Toad style Sage Mode with a Rasengan of equal size and mass to the ANBU's gargantuan jutsu. The two attacks were smashed together on opposite ends of the man's ribs. Having practiced this combo many times before, they instinctively synchronize hand movements and pointed their hands towards the sky and sent the blast upwards. This caused the two expanding jutsu to fly up towards the sky and instantaneously double in size.

Naruto and Konohamaru had a mini celebration as they bumped fist. However Naruto was showing more concern as he looked up. He looked at the younger ninja and said

"We have to go, now. My original is on his way towards the Swamp country and wants you to meet up with him" Naruto turned and began to jump through the tree tops. Konohamaru looked confused as his Toad style sage eyes faded back to black. He followed Naruto's lead. He quickened his pace in order to question the blonde Kage.

"What's your hurry? We should take the body back to the village. That guy probably wasn't alone so we should hurry, Kami knows that freaks in cloaks always turn out to be a bad thing around here. This could be bad for every village in the Alliance "

Naruto shook his head and said

"Good idea Konohamaru-ni, but no. That guy isn't dead yet, I know it. He took the Rasengan Bomb and came back with a twisted smile. You kicked him in the back of his damn head with a Sage powered kick and he threw a tree in response. We have to catch up to my original and get back to safe borders now."

Konohamaru looked at him like he was talking crazy. He almost yelled back

"Oh please, that's paranoia" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said in a scolding tone.

"No that's experience. You fight a scheming dead man that explodes into a three eyes women and will see how you view what's possible" Konohamaru looked slightly guilty but then said sceptically

"I don't know Naruto-ni" Naruto sighed and said

"Think about it, your Sage Mode is the same as mine, you couldn't feel the babies Chakra because I put a temporary seal on it, but tell me. Could you feel any other Chakra signature besides my own and Shions?"

After a minute of thinking, Konohamaru's eyes suddenly went wide as realization had struck. The only thing he could think was _damn, how could I be so stupid_.

As if Naruto had read his mind he said in response to Konohamaru's bewildered face.

"Don't sweat it. I had some time to think about this." Konohamaru nodded as he turned his back towards the tree branches in front of him and said

"That would suggest that he had no Chakra, but was clearly oozing with power. That means this guy has figured out how to block out one of the abilities of the Sage Mode." Naruto took on a more grim expression and said

"It's worse than that. I couldn't even use the Sage of The Six Paths power, not even Kurama's or any of the tailed beast power around this guy."

Konohamaru now looked as grim as Naruto. He said with worry laced in every word

"There studying you… These guys want to kill us, all of us." The two ninja stopped dead in their tracks as they had suddenly heard an unnatural rustle of leaves ahead of them. They did little more than nod at each other before stopping and simultaneously preparing the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

The newly summoned clones of the two ninja formed their own Rasengans and prepared to strike the source of noise when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Isn't that overkill? All that for a slight noise? You 'ninja' are something else." A newcomer half stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind. Naruto was nearly surprised by what he saw. It was just a short boy, just over five feet if that, wearing the same get up as the guy they just fought with long silver curly hair. Naruto figured this kid must have not hit puberty yet, because he still had a young sounding voice.

He had an odd blue blade that had a faint glow to it. The two shinobi wanted to take no chances, for the boy half hiding behind the tree made them nervous. Konohamaru smiled and said

"We ninja tend to get a little paranoid when freaks are screaming about killing us, it's the oddest thing." This caused the boy to laugh, nearly giggle as he said light hardly to Konohamaru

"That's funny. You're funny I like you..." There was a pause, nothing could be heard except for the slight hum of the multiple Rasengan. The young boy continued on finally with a colder and darker tone.

"It's too bad that I have to kill you" with that said the Naruto and Konohamaru clones rushed him from every angle, preventing him from escaping. He however, had no intention of running and stayed in place and cut down every clone that came within cutting range. He expertly swung his blade around as he cut them down, never making any unnecessary movements. It was reminiscent of Sasuke's skill level with a sword.

One of the Naruto clones tried to hit him from behind but the sword wielder simply back flipped and pierced the clone in the spine and threw him into a group of incoming clones and caused there jutsu to explode. The rest of the clones attacked all at once in order to prevent him from taking down all of them and increase their chances of landing a critical blow.

In anticipation he spun the blade around himself in a full circle. The blue blade created a circular energy ring that expanded outwards and destroyed the remaining attackers and some of the surrounding trees.

Konohamaru whistled, having been impressed by the enemies skill. Naruto chuckled slightly and said

"Not bad little boy brat. I hate to do this but your in our way. This ends now" Konohamaru nodded and said

"Yeah kid, don't be stupid. You can still walk away if you give up now and let us take you in for questioning. We already killed your friend" The boy stood with his mouth hanging open from shock. His mouth then curled upwards into disgust. He then screamed out in an offended tone

"Did you just call me a little... boy?! I'm a girl! A nineteen year old one at that how dare you!" He... she ripped off her hood and revealed the face of a pretty young women with golden yellow eyes and beet red cheeks from sheer embarrassment. Konohamaru squinted his eyes in order to see her more clearly and noticed that she indeed have thick curves that he failed to notice before due to the darkness around her.

He turned nearly as red as she did and nervously turned towards Naruto and said in a shaky voice

"Um... Naruto-ni, I don't think I can fight a girl." Naruto turned his head towards him with a bug eyed expression and belted out

"Oi! You kiddin me? Get over it!" Konohamaru was just about to yell something back but the girl interrupted their conversion and said with irritation

"And by the way, you haven't killed my… lets call him my idiot" They turned back towards her in confusion and she smiled as the tree fell down from the cut of her circular attack. the two shinobi then saw that she was holding onto the upper half of a corpse that was missing it's right arm, left hand and entire lower body. They looked shocked to see her holding it by the hair and were equally confused to hear her say that he was still alive. She then said angrily as she kicked him in his somehow still hooded head.

"And if he knew what was good for him, he'd stop screwing around and WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The corpses eyes suddenly opened from the force of the kick and he said angrily

"Ow! You bitch. What's your problem!" She screamed back

"My 'problem' is that you won't hurry up and help me with these two! I went through the trouble of pulling your ass out of that blast, that you shouldn't have even been in by the way! And you won't stop fuckin around and heal yourself!" The man spat at her feet and said in a pissed of tone

"Fine! Just thought you could handle it, you're always braggin about being stronger than me, figured it was time for you to nut up or shut up" she pressed her shoe into his face and said

"Kiss my ass and hurry up" he started to struggle and said frantically while muffled

"Hey! Bitch! Get your foot of my face, there's bear crap on your shoe!" Having had enough he started to glow blue and his left shoulder begin to bubble as an entire arm grew out of it covered in thick red slime and the lower half of his body had grown back as well. The hood of his torn cloak had begin to glow as well as its tattered remains had grown back along with him. It was as if nothing had happened to him at all.

He swatted her foot away causing her to jump back slightly with a devilish smile on her face. The man stood up and cracked his neck and frantically wiped his face and spat on the ground several times. The two then turned back towards the pair of shinobi who were frozen in place from what they had just seen.

Naruto felt himself start to sweat for the first time in a long time as Konohamaru took up a battle stance the crazed pair rushed them the only thing Naruto could think was _Can't hold them of with limited chakra damn, hope Sasuke's having an easier time than me right now._

**Hidden Rain Village**

The rain was coming down hard like it did every other day in the this village. From within the tallest tower two Hidden Rain ninja walked down a dark barely lit staircase that winded down to the deepest dungeon. As they walked they began to talk in order pass the time.

"Why are we even coming down here?" the nin to his right said

"I want to see if it's really him plus we have to stand by as guards. So you think he's the real deal? I mean he was taken so easily" his black haired companion looked at him like he was stupid and said

"Of course he is! What are thinking. you think we would have had him here for so long and not do some digging to make sure he's the Uchiha heir" The ninja shrugged and said

"But it's weird. I've seen photos of The Sharingan and that wasn't it." His counterpart snapped his fingers and said

"Exactly! that eye belonged to one of our own from long ago. I bet you anything that the bastard stole it from him. That story the Leaf Village told us is crap, can't trust anything they say." The other rain ninja nodded in agreement and said in response

"Doesnt matter. Those hooded freaks the New Dawn are helping us now, The other villages days are numbered." For the rest of the walk towards their destination they stayed silent. Once they reached the bottom floor, they walked down the stone hallway with water damaged walls. The Ninja walked to the end and opened a reinforced steel door with four metal bars on the top half of it.

From within dimly lit circular dungeon like room there were four people chained to the walls surface, all kept an equal distance from each other. The now smirking Ninja walked towards the person kept at the center of the other three. The man wore a long sleeved black kimono like outfit with the Uchiha symbol near his chest. The silent man had short spiky jet black hair and had his eyes covered by thick white cloth with sealing symbols on it.

He tilted his head upwards, hearing the approaching footsteps. Before they could even speak The man said threateningly as they entered

"Tread lightly rain ninja, because when I get out of here I will burn this place to the ground. There won't ever be enough rain to put out the black flames of my jutsu." The two stepped back in fear of the leafs Kurai ha kage. To the bound mans far right side a monstrously tall spiky orange haired man wearing dark brown sweats and a leaf style ninja vest raised his own head and said

"Easy Sasuke-Sama, that's not why were here remember that" a snicker could be heard in between them. A similarly dressed ninja with the exception of his clothing being a dark lavender color had said while twitching

"To hell with that! I'm pissed and someones gonna get it, if not for these damn electrified shackles I would have drowned you all." From Sasuke's left side A familiar red screamed out

"Hey! for once I'm with him! you're gonna feel the wrath of a mother of Uchiha children!" Suigetsu sighed and said

"Is it really necessary for you to say that every time Karin?" She turned towards him and said

"Shut it! Water boy!" Sasuke spoke up once again with a commanding tone and said

"Enough, all of you" Karin turned her attention towards Sasuke and blushed while saying in a swooning tone

"Okaaaay, for you I will my Sasuke" Suigetsu rolled his eyes and said under his breath

"So I guess it's true what they say about bitches and good sex" Sasuke turned his head towards the white haired ninja and scowled. He looked back at Uchiha nin and said

"What? You gonna stare me to death?" The hidden rain shinobi snickered at the display until the door opened once more as a cloaked man walked in with the same colors and X'd out symbols as the two assassins fighting with Naruto and Konohamaru. he motioned his right hand for the to rain ninja to leave. They headed the mysterious mans command reluctantly and closed the great door, the new comer walked up Sasuke slowly. He harshly grabbed his chin and looked him over.

This caused Karin to struggle against her shackles and yell out

"Get your filthy hands of off him!" He ignored her demand and smirked from beneath his hooded cloak and said curiously

"So… you're him. Uchiha Sasuke, gotta say you don't look like much. Then again neither does that blonde clown Uzumaki Naruto. You really don't seem to live up to the hype, we caught you so easily and we have men preparing to kill Uzumaki as we speak. Don't worry you'll all die including your children" Sasuke shook his chin out of the man's grip and said half angrily and half calmly

"Who are you? What do you want? And what should I put on your grave after I stick a sword through your heart?" The man back handed Sasuke hard enough for him to bleed. He smiled and said as Karin moved around violently

"Clever brat, who I am doesn't matter, but WE are the New Dawn" Suigetsu said sarcastically

"Brilliant name" keeping his eyes focused on Sasuke the hooded figure said

"But it is. in its simplicity. For we represent the dawning of a new age, an age with new world leaders, an age without ninja." Sasuke stayed silent. Jugo responded instead saying defiantly

"Never going to happen, were now six nations strong. You can't win."

The man walked towards the door, now nearly done with his boasting. As he knocked on the door for the guards to let him out. Before the door opened a resentful smiled curled up on his face and he looked at Sasuke and said gleefully

"Two of your heaviest hitters are the Uzumaki clown and you're chained up Uchiha, and I'd like to see what you could Sasuke all locked up and BLIND AS A BAT!"


End file.
